KPTZ2 TMF 003: Just Like Me
by KP-TZ2
Summary: Bonnie's ticked to the max: they didn't win!  Bonnie's dream comes true...is it really her dream?  From The Middleton Files.  And now, back to the show...
1. Prologue

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Just Like Me**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

_(Prologue)_

_Interior, locker room_

SLAM!

CRASH!

THUD!

"FOURTH PLACE!?"

"We've worked ourselves to death since regionals for **FOURTH PLACE**?"

"Take it easy Bonnie. We had a good show. But that routine by the Outerton Academy was the best I've ever seen" said Tara as she tried to comfort her friend.

"And I saw the judges' score cards" Hope admitted. "No one in the top five had two full points of technical deductions. It was all about the Art and Style points. Just the judges' opinions."

"_**JUDGES' OPINIONS**_" Bonnie shouted through clenched teeth dripping with venom. "Well, I have a few _Opinions_ of my own. And my opinion is that this team doesn't WANT to win. Yes, you're all nothing but losers!"

"BONNIE! That is over the line and uncalled for" Kim responded sternly.

"Uncalled for, miss perfect? Tell me Tara, why were you out on a date last night when you knew our bus had to leave a 6 a.m. sharp this morning?"

"Date? Josh's parents went out of town for their anniversary. We baby-sat his little sister by taking her to see 'Cuddle Buddies From Space, In 3-D'. I was home and in bed, ALONE, before 9 p.m."

"And Liz, you missed most of yesterday's practice" Bonnie continued.

"I had to take that make-up exam for Mr. Barkin. Remember the Mystery-Meat food poisoning? If I didn't pass that test, I couldn't go today at all."

"And you Captain Perfect. I suppose you missed Monday's practice because you and your pet loser were rescuing a kitten from a tree?"

"Bonnie! One, Ron is NOT a loser, and I know that you know it. Two, it wasn't a kitten in a tree. We were rescuing a team of relief workers trapped in Mogadishu, Somalia. And, three, I thought that I was the overly competitive one on this team. Yes, we're all disappointed with fourth place, but ripping each other's throats out won't change that."

"Oh just forget it. All of you can just forget it. As co-captain, I'm calling a team meeting for the start of Monday morning's practice. Until then, I don't want to talk to any of you! I'm going to wait in the bus."

As Bonnie storms out the door of the locker room to mount the autobus, the rest of the squad is left in stunned silence. Over the silence, and yet unnoticed by the squad, the voice of a young man can be heard.

"_Submitted for your consideration, Miss Bonnie Rockwaller, cheerleader and all-around pain in the bus." The camera pans over to the far corner of the locker room where a young Dr. Wade Load is solemnly observing the proceedings. After taking another long sip of the omnipresent Slurpster, he continues his commentary. "Vain, petty, and self-righteous, she will soon confront her deepest desire and darkest fear as she steps out of the locker-room, and into tonight's episode of_ _KP-TZ: The Middleton Files:_

"_**Just Like Me."**_


	2. Commercial

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Just Like Me**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

_Commercial_

(Director) cue the syncopated pop music…

and...

ACTION!

(The camera zooms in on the back of the chair in the room filled with computers and monitors. The chair swivels to face the camera revealing a stout young African American man in a loose fitting blue sweater.)

"Hello. I'm Dr. Wade Load."

"Whether cleaning up the technical messes of favourite web sites, providing behind-the-scenes support to Team Possible, or guiding the curious through '**The Middleton Files**', I work up quite a thirst behind this desk."

"That's why I'm excited to introduce the newest line from **SLURPSTER®** Brand Soft Drinks. **SLURPSTER® **Natural Brewed Iced Teas."

"Light. Crisp. Smooth. Refreshing. And they're available in a wide variety of flavours, including Honey-Lemon, Peach, Mint, and my personal favourite, Strawberry Sweet Tea."

"**SLURPSTER®** Natural Brewed Iced Teas are on sale now at Bueno Nacho, Smarty Mart, and other fine retailers and restaurants nationwide."

"Go on. Take a break and try one."

Dr. Load takes a long sip from his Slurpster cup and slowly turns in his chair.

When the front of the chair again faces the camera, Bonnie Rockwaller is seen sipping the Slurpster while wearing a tight blue sweater that is cut just low enough to reveal a hint of cleavage.

Slowly, she removes the bendy-straw from her mouth, lightly licking the long stiff tube as a few drops of the sweet liquid drop and glisten on her chest. With a slight pout she practically purrs, "You'll love it. Just like me."

(Director) CUT!

Fade to black.


	3. Just Like Me

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Just Like Me**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Stomping through the empty alley between the gymnasium and the long line of school busses, Bonnie can be heard cursing under her breath and kicking rocks and litter.

"I _KNOW_ I gave it all I had. No one from Outerton could hold a candle to me. But I'm being held back by the losers on the Mad Dog squad. It's their fault. All of it! If the rest of them were more like me, we'd be unbeatable. Why can't they be like me? I wish everyone could be just like me!"

And with that, Bonnie's left foot made contact with a small rock that was immediately kicked into a corner by a trash can. The rock landed on an antique bottle of carved crystal, shattering the Persian flask.

At that point, Bonnie found herself unable to move or speak. A green mist rose from the once beautiful container. And, a voice that seemed to come from nowhere, but echo from everywhere filled Bonnie's mind.

_THROUGH YOUR RAGE ALONE_

_HAVE I BEEN SET FREE_

_AS YOU WISH YOUR WORLD_

_SO YOUR WORLD SHALL BE_

And with that, Bonnie slipped into oblivion.

----------

BZZZZZZZ

CLICK

"It's six a.m. on Monday, losers" the familiar voice on the radio said. "And my boss tells me I've got to read you the news before I get back to the music. So if you have anything to say about it, that's too bad."

"The Bi-Party commission gave their report to the President last night and he was all '_right, whatever'._ The ambassador from Who-Cares-Istan threatened to end the regional trade and disarmament conference, citing reasons that no one really wants to know."

"The weather will be hot and humid this morning, and become colder and rainy this afternoon. So just forget about even trying to do anything with your hair today."

CLICK

Bonnie grabbed her head and slowly sat up after killing the radio.

"Monday? What happened to the weekend?" Then she thought "Oh Snap! Why did I insist on that team-meeting this morning?"

With a small rush of adrenaline from that realization, she forced herself out of bed and into the kitchen. As usual, she found herself alone for breakfast. What's more, her mother and older sisters were already out this morning. Or didn't they come home last night? Either way, Bonnie had no ride to school. Time to start walking.

Passing by the coffee shop, Bonnie thought about stopping for an espresso. She could use the caffeine, but the main course there was the tall blonde hottie behind the counter that everyone called Java Joe. However, a quick glance in the front door revealed only two shorter brown haired girls in the café.

Finally getting to the school, Bonnie walked straight through the nearly empty halls to the gym. The only person she saw in the school was a custodian. She must have been a new hire because Bonnie couldn't recall seeing such a young woman in the janitor's coveralls before.

Once in the girls' locker room, Bonnie quickly changed into her cheer uniform and was about to head back out into the gym. Then she heard that familiar four tone chime that meant _little miss perfect_ was about to save the world again.

Only this time, she heard an argument. Two voices in the gym and one obviously over a radio. But it wasn't the vice of Kim and Ron arguing with their tech geek. Bonnie heard her own voice three times over.

"That is so not cool, Wade."

"It's a call from GJ. I think Du's cat is up a tree and he can't get it back himself."

"Look dude, just don't bother calling us back until after the Eastern State University Cheer Invitational. After losing the State Cheer Off, we aren't going to let those upstarts from Outerton, or anyone else for that matter, show us up again!"

"You can't be serious, Ron."

"Note serious face, loser!"

"You heard the man, tech boy. We'll call you when we're ready to take a mission. Possible out!"

In the midst of that argument, Bonnie Rockwaller stepped on to the hardwood floor and saw Bonnie Rockwaller. The name on the back of the uniform said "Possible" but the face, the hair, the voice, the build, and the attitude were all Rockwaller.

Sitting next to that Bonnie was Bonnie. She had on the Mad Dog costume with the head on the seat beside her. In the head, the ever-present naked mole rat was curled up napping. Only the rodent wasn't naked. Its head was covered with brunette hair in a style that says "I put no effort into this and I still look better than you ever will." And its face had become a mirror image of her own.

"Wade had no right to beep us like that today, KP."

"No way, uh-uh!" squeaked the Bonnified naked mole rat.

"How am I ever going to get better at the routines, or spend some quality time with my BF if he keeps sending us around the world like that?"

"Well KP, practice starts as soon as the rest of the team gets here. And as for the quality time, your BF is here right now."

And with that, the Bonnies on the bench leaned together for a kiss, until they heard Bonnie shouting.

"CUT THAT OUT!"

"What's the matter, Bon-Bon?"

"Yeah, it's not like we haven't seen you and Brick interfacing whenever Barkin's not looking."

"That's different because I'M NOT KISSING MYSELF!"

"I wouldn't want to kiss you either, Bonnie."

"Speaking as a guy, I don't even know why Brick would want to."

"Very funny, losers. I don't know what kind of high tech trick you're pulling, but I have noticed that you both look just like me today."

The two Bonnies on the bench stopped. Stared at the Bonnie by the locker room door. Gave each other a confused look. And started laughing like Bonnie at the Prom.

"Look like you? Oh that is just too funny."

"No way would I even leave my house if I had to go out looking like you."

"I'd never pull the Mad Dog mask off, if I had to wear your face."

"We'll just see what Mr. Barkin has to say about this game!" the original Bonnie shouted as she stormed out from the gym and took off running down the halls.

About halfway to the office, Bonnie slipped on some wet tile and the custodian walked over to her. To Bonnie's horror, it was Bonnie's own body and face in the gray coveralls.

"What's the mater, loser? Can't you read the 'WET FLOOR' signs?"

Slowly and nervously getting up, Bonnie once again took off for the school office.

Reaching the door marked "Steve Barkin" Bonnie knocked and waited until she heard the two-syllable command "ENTER".

When the chair behind the desk turned around, Bonnie Rockwaller was once again looking into the face of Bonnie Rockwaller, this time wearing one of Barkin's suits that nearly resembled his old military uniforms. Only this suit was tailored to show off the cheerleader's lithe form.

"This better be good Miss Rockwaller." The Bonnie behind the desk cautioned. "I'm supposed to get a manicure before classes start today and I DON'T want to be late."

Bonnie screamed and bolted from the office. She didn't stop running or screaming for three blocks. Eventually, she was able to slow her movement and thinking to a more human pace.

Thinking out loud she comments, "Ok, Possible's techie friends rigged up the school with holograms. That has to be it. This must be Saturday. The radio news was faked. And there really isn't anyone in the building except the losers laughing their heads off. Fine, I'll just go back and find their little toys. Even if I have to ruin my French-tip nails doing it!"

Turning back to MHS, she passed the senior care home and saw the toy poodle that barked at her almost every morning. That poodle was leashed, as usual, to a walker used by a lady in a 30-year-old grey housecoat. However, today that lady was the seventeen year old Bonnie.

Once again changing direction, her thoughts also turned. "No way did they set up tricks this far out of the school. Rockwaller, you are losing your mind."

Passing by the day care center, the playground was filled teenaged Bonnies on all the equipment. And they were not playing nicely with each other at all.

"I know I saw them. I heard them. I even smelled them. That was my shampoo and cologne along with peanut butter and finger paint. But they can't be real, can they? I mean why would everybody be turning into me?"

"Why? Why wouldn't they? Of course! Everyone IS turning into me! Who wouldn't want to be me? Even those crazy robots knew I was perfect"

Reaching the Coffee Shop, she backed in slowly and slammed the door shut behind her.

Looking up at the television, she saw the usual morning show. But the usual co-hosts exchanging witty, if predictable, banter weren't there. Instead, she saw two more copies of herself, in suits straight off the Milan runways, exchanging venomous remarks about each other and various people in the news and pop-culture.

Absently turning around, Bonnie once again was looking at herself behind the counter in a light blue "Middleton College" turtleneck with a white apron.

"So, Bonnie, are you ready to trade up? We won't wait forever, you know," the Bonnie behind the counter asked.

"Wait for what?" the Bonnie who still thought she was the original asked.

"We want you with us, but we can get by without you."

And once again, Bonnie slipped into oblivion.

Later, at Middleton Memorial Hospital, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Steve Barkin, and "Java Joe" can all be seen talking to resident Psychiatrist, Dr. Sigmond.

"So Mr. Stoppable, you were the first one to notice something wrong?"

"Yes, Wade just gave Kim some bad news over the Kimmunicator and I leaned over to comfort her. That's when Bonnie stepped out of the locker room and yelled at us. I made some kind of joke about her own violations of the High School's PDA policies. Then she claimed that KP and I looked like her."

"That the two of you looked like her? A red haired girl and a blonde boy looked like her?"

Kim continued, "We tried to calm her down, but she just ran off."

Steve Barkin then joined in, "When she came into my office, I offered her one of the good macadamia cookies we always put out when we know the superintendent is dropping by later. She screamed and ran when I made the suggestion. Before I came down here, I spoke to the janitor who helped her up when she slipped on a wet floor. He said that she stared at him as if she saw a ghost."

Then Java Joe finished up with, "She's been coming in on my shift two or three times a week for the last month now. All I did was ask her if she wanted a part-time job here behind the counter. Then she fainted."

"Doctor," asked Kim, "what's wrong with Bonnie?"

"Having only spoken to her briefly when she was brought in, I can't begin to form a useful diagnosis. But from what you've told me, I think she's seeing and hearing everyone as if they looked and acted just like her."

From inside the examination room, Bonnie watched the imitation Bonnies who held her in this hospital. "They're all in on it." She thought. "They were all so jealous of me they made everyone else look like me. Now they don't need the original anymore and they're going to get rid of me! They'll make me forget I'm the real Bonnie, or maybe just kill me."

Bonnie began to cry out over and over, in a voice that was growing ever more raw and hoarse, "I'm the real Bonnie. Don't kill me. I'm the real Bonnie. Don't kill me"

_The voice of Dr. Load is once again heard over in the background while Bonnie continues her descent into madness "Picture of a woman in a world of her own. Just a little reminder that any dream may become a nightmare. And that what you think you want may be the thing you need least of all. Lessons every human being must someday learn, whether in the reality they already know, or inside **The Middleton Files**, in…the **Twilight Zone."** _

----------


End file.
